Gabriella's New Life
by lollypop274
Summary: It's been about 5 months since Troy and Gabriella broke up, but is Gabriella over it?
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical**

**I don't any of the HSM characters.**

**This is my first story on Fan Fiction so if it's no good please tell me by reviewing it :D**

Gabriella looked in the mirror. She thought to herself, _"Gosh, I look fat."_

She was waiting to go out with her new boyfriend Justin Blake, he was new to the school, Gabriella offered to show him around the school about 4 months ago, Gabriella fell in love instantly. Completely forgetting that she had broken up with Troy about 4 months ago, she followed her heart. Gabriella fell more in love with Justin every day.

Day by day, Gabriella and Justin's relationship seemed to get better and better. Justin hadn't noticed that Gabriella had a crush on him. He just thought that's how she acted around every boy she knows. It took Justin a few weeks to realise Gabriella had a crush on him, when Justin was round at Gabriella's house and he walked in on her whilst she was getting changed. Due to the fact she said that he could stay.

A few days later, Justin couldn't help but think about how hot Gabriella was.

He eventually plucked up the courage to ask her out. Of course, Gabriella didn't have to think about it. As soon as Justin asked her the question, Gabriella answered straight away, Justin was quite shocked with her reaction.

This was Gabriella's and Justin's first date. Gabriella wanted to make it a date to remember, by looking her best.

_Ding dong!_

_"Oh gosh!It's Justin! He's early!!"_ thought Gabriella. "Mom! Can you get that for me? It's Justin! Tell him I'll by down in a minute, I'm just doing my make up."

It turned out it wasn't Justin. It was Troy. He turned up in dark blue denim jeans, a brown t-shirt which had been soaked from the rain. He looked completely different from when they were going out. He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping. His face was pale white and he was thin as a stick from what looked like not eating.

"Yes Troy, can I help you?" asked Mrs Montez.

"I'd like to see Gabriella if that's alright with you Mrs Montez."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. She's upstairs in her room."

Troy walked up the stairs slowly slowing down his pace a little bit at a time. He had something important to tell Gabriella.

To be continued ...

**Please review my story. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Musical**

**I don't any of the characters.**

Troy knocked quietly on Gabriella's door, he turned the door nob slowly three seconds later.

"Hey Justin! Could you give me a minute I need to put my make up on."

Troy walked into the room.

"Hey I thought I told you to .." said Gabriella turning round whilst saying it. She gave Troy a shocked look.

"Oh my gosh Troy, you look terrible! Come sit on the bed with me." She showed him to the bed.

"What's happened to you? You look so .. sad!"

"I've been worrying about you Gabriella. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I feel so .. so .. I feel as if I'm in a deep, dark hole without you, because when I was with you I feel so alive, so free to do what I want! But, ever since I dumped you I've felt so down, I wished I never dumped you now.

"But Troy, we've been broken up for months. How come you've never told me this?" asked Gabriella arms akimbo.

"I never had the time, anyway, I came to ask you a question."

"Yeah? But, you better be quick because Justin's coming in a minute."

"Justin? You have a boyfriend??"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Apart from the fact I texted you after two weeks of me and him going out."

"Oh, I switched off my cell, coz I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me after all I've been so down lately I didn't want to live. Anyway, what I was gonna ask you was, well, you see, there's another reason I'm here. You see my Mom kind of like, erm .. died."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Troy. How? When? Where?" Gabriella went over to give Troy a hug but he refused.

"She went to the store to get some milk. But, she never came back. The police rang a few hours later saying she got stabbed in the back with a badger tooth."

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible! How come I didn't know about this??"asked Gabriella worryingly.

"Because, I didn't think you would care. No one cares about me anymore." Troy said, starting to cry.

"Awh, Troy. Look, if there's anything I can do to help with the situation."

"What can you do? Eh, Gabriella? My Mom's dead. Yeah, dead! With a capital D!! I'm never going to see her again!" Troy replied angrily.

"Ok. Umm .. what if I track down the killer."

"No, Gabriella. There's no point!! The police are trying to work it out. There's nothing you can do to help. Although, there might be something."

"Yes, what? Anything to help"

"Well. No it's silly, you'll never accept."

"What? I never refuse unless it's something to do with killing somebody."

"Oh, well. That's crossed off my list then isn't it." Troy said with a half smile on his face."There is something else you can do to help me. You could maybe forgive me, forget about Justin go back out with me. Then, I'll be happier, even though my Mom has died. But, that's what she would of wanted to happen. I meant the world to her Gabriella. And she loved you like you were one of her own. She thought we went so well together. She almost killed me when I told her I dumped you. I wish I never did now. It was on my Mom's wish list to get us two back together. So, if me and you go back out my Mom now an angel will look down on us from heaven and give us both the love we both now flows in between us."

"Gosh Troy! I never thought she liked so much!! But, I'm sorry I'm with Justin now. I only love you like I love my friends. I'm sorry Troy but I don't love you." she said whilst standing up showing him the door.

Troy walked out the door more down than ever. He had to get his revenge on someone but who? When? Where?

**To be continued .. **

**Gosh, that took aaaaages for me to write lol. Thank you for all the people that have read and reviewed my story :D Please review and stuff cheers people!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy's revenge**

As Troy walked out of the front door. Justin came round the corner.

"Oh, hello. Your Troy, right. Gabriella's ex? She's a very lovely girl. I'm surprised anyone, especially you, could dump someone as special as Gabriella!"

"Yes, I am Troy. Well, the only reason I dumped her, was she was always going behind my back and saying to my friends, stuff which I wasn't comfortable with telling them myself. I told her not to tell anyone, but she told them anyway. I dumped her a day or two afterwards. So, I made a few phone calls to some of her past boy friends, and apparently that's what she's done to all her boy friends. So, she might do it to you aswell, just to let you know. Anyway, I gotta go now. Cya, Justin isn't it?"

"Yes it is, well bye then Troy, see you at school!" Justin replied, quite shocked with what he had just heard.

Later on that evening, Justin and Gabriella were eating at their favourite restaurant_,"The Sunken Sailor"_ when Justin asked her a question.

"So, Gabriella. What was it like when you were dating Troy? What was he like? Did you two have more fun than us two have?"

"Well, Troy was a lovely person, I don't know what happened. Maybe it was something I said, something I did, but, I can't imagine what i did."

"Well, when I was on my way to pick you up from your house to take you here, I bumped into him, he told me the reason that he dumped you."

"Yes, oh please tell me, Troy won't tell me."

"Well, he said that you were going behind his back and saying stuff to his friends that he was too embarrased to tell them himself. Also, that he made a few phone calls and asked your past boyfriends if the same thing has happened and they all said yes, and also, that you might do the same thing to me. But, you see Gabriella, I'm the one that does the back stabbing so, we're through, ok , you hear me, through. I don't want anything else to do with you."

"Justin wait!" Gabriella shouted after him, putting her fork back down on the plate.

Justin bumped back into Troy on his way out of the door. Gabriella followed a few seconds later.

"This is all your fault Troy Bolton! Why did you tell him all that stuff? You know about our relationship."

"What? Me? I never told him anything, I swear! Why would I lie Gabriella? I love you still so much."

"Hold on, you still love her?" asked Justin confused.

"Yes, of course. I never stopped. I only dumped her because I thought our relationship was getting boring, so I had to liven it up a bit. I thought she'd be back in my arms a few hours later but no she practically fell for you."

"Hello, I am still here you know!!" said Gabriella hating the fact that she was being ignored.

"That's it I'm leaving." said Justin, storming off.

"Well thanks a lot Troy!"

"I told you I'd get my revenge!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**One week later : Troy's Mom's funeral**

"My Mom was the greatest thing in my life, I wouldn't imagine a world without her, but, obviously, I have to now. She won'y be there to get my clothes ready for school the next day, or, get my breakfast, lunch and dinner ready for me to eat. No more annoying teeth inspections when her friends come round for a meal, man, those drove me round the bend! No more jokes which were supposed to cheer me up when I was down, but they just made me feel worse,"Troy said, with a tear in his eye, he paused for a moment then gave a little chuckle,"you see, my Mom was a wonderful woman, loved by everyone, there was nothing to hate about her. Her hair was so glamorous everyone was jealous of her, she was so beautiful, everyone was asking for tips on how to be more like her. Of course, she never gave away her secret to anyone.  
My Mom, Mommy, Mother, Mommykins, Mama was my idol, my hero, when I was little I even wanted to be like her! I don't even know why anyone would do a terrible thing like that to her. This film is for you Mom,"Troy said with tears in his eyes, he took hold of a DVD player buttons and pressed play, most people started to cry when the video of Louis Anne Bolton came up, the first scene was in the late 80's she was on a swing with Troy, as a little boy, going down the slide next to her. Troy was shouting, "Dad, Dad! Look at what Toy", he couldn't say his name properly at the time,"can do!" Of course, the camera didn't go near Troy for a few seconds because Harry was to busy focusing the camera at Louis, until she made him turn the camera towards him, which is when it moved onto a different scene.

This time, it was in the snow, Louis was wearing a light blue pom pom hat with glittery stripes on it, a light blue jumper with fluff on the cuffs of the sleeves and around the top, baby pink track suit bottoms and silver snow boots. She looked beautiful as her and Troy were making snow angels, Harry put the camera down on the table near him and joined them, they all started laughing when they got up, "Ha ha! Look at yours Harry! It looks like Santa! Troy yours looks beautiful! Just like a snow angel! Mine on the otherhand, it looks amazing!" Louis said, sarcastically when it came to her snow angel.

The next scene was inside, when they were all at the dining room table, it was Louis' birthday, Troy walked over to his Mom with a parcel in his hands. It had bright red wrapping paper around it with "Happy Birthday!" written all around it, it also had a orange ribbon on top. Louis unwrapped it gently, trying not to break the paper, inside was a pack of kitchen roll, "I picked it myself! Daddy didn't give me any help on choosing it, I saw you yesterday saying that you wish you had more kitchen roll so I asked Daddy if I could get you it, and he said yes Mommy, I hope you like it!"

"Thank you Troy I've always wanted orange kitchen roll."

The credits came up after that last scene,

"R.I.P Louis Anne Hiking Bolton

You were a loving wife, Mom and friend to us all.

D.O.B : 15.8.69

D.O.D : 24.6.08"

At that point everyone was in tears, including the vicar.

**I wasn't to sure what Troy's mum and dad are called so I kind of made it up, sorry if you are affended in any way by this, I didn't mean any harm, I'll update asap please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A week after The Funeral**

Gabriella wasn't looking forward to seeing Troy at school, at the supermarket or just generally around the estate. It was mainly his fault Justin dumped her after all.

**Later on at school**

"Oh, hey Gabriella."  
"Hi, look Troy, I'm not willing to talk to you, well, not after what happened with Justin. You do realise that I was in love with him for so long until you go and ruin it!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella, I just don't think you realise .." Troy was stopped in mid sentence when the bell for lessons went.  
"Look, I gotta go Troy. Just take it as if you want to ruin relationships and stuff don't bother trying to find me because I won't talk to you, I don't like looking at you, I don't even like taking in the same air as you Troy, you firstly messed up our relationship by dumping me, and now mine and Justin's by well .. you know what you've done, I help you feel happy with yourself Troy Bolton, 'coz to be honest,"Gabriella was saying this with tears in her eyes," I can't believe I everlooked at you in the way I looked at Justin." Gabriella said storming off in the opposite direction after she said the last word.

Troy felt awful after what he did, he thought he was making things better, but only, making things worse. He loved Gabriella with all his heart


	6. Chapter 6

** The next day**

Gabriella was thinking how stupid she had been, she did say some things behind Troy's back, but everyone knew that they weren't true, also, Troy wouldn't of been thinking properly because his Mom had just passed away, so, he thought he was making situations better, but in Gabriella's point of view, making things worse.

She was thinking about going to say sorry to Troy the next time she sees him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Gabriella sees Troy

"Hey Troy, look I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"Oh, it's ok, suppose. Hey! What do you mean sorry?"

"I just thought you wanted to make my life a misery, then I realised that you only told Justin that because you wanted to get your own back on me for something I did, which of course I don't know what it is."

"Ok, please go on." Troy replied with an arm out trying to get Gabriella to talk some more.

"Well, I then realised that you only said that stuff because your Mom had practically just passed away, so, you didn't know what you were doing or even saying."

"Yeah, that is true."

"Thought so, so, yeah, I'm sorry. Wanna be friends?"

"Yeah, sure. But of course I wanna be more than friends obviously."

"Yeah, well, look Troy, I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend at the moment."

"Oh, ok. It probably wouldn't of fitted into my plans anyway, heh." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Troy." Gabriella said, stepping towards him to kiss him on the cheek, in a friendly way.

Troy must of took it the wrong way and lent into to kiss her on the lips.

Gabriella didn't seem to stop herself, and in the end their lips ended up touching each others.

Gabriella felt this warm feeling inside, just like she felt when her and Troy were dating.

**The last chapter will be updated soon!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella was sat at her dressing table, combing her dark brown hair. She knew today was going to be a day to remember. She knew Troy was coming over to see her, mainly because he texted saying that he would. She was kind of excited, yet nervous, she was wondering what he was going to say, what he was going to do.

**Later on that day**

Troy was walking over to Gabriella's house, happy as ever, today was the day he was going to ask Gabriella something. He knew this would be a day to remember.

He rang the doorbell. _Ding Dong! _"I'll get it!"

"Oh, hello Troy," Gabriella said with a smile on her face,"come in I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, ok." Troy said, following Gabriella up to her room.

Gabriella opened up the door of her room and sat on the bed. She patted the bed, signifying Troy to sit down next to her.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Umm ... yeah ... I was wondering, umm ... well, since we umm ... you know, kissed yesterday, I was wondering, umm ... if that meant anything?"

"Well, yeah, at least I think it did, well, did you want it to mean anything?"

"Well, umm ... yeah, 'coz, well umm ... I really like you and everything Gabriella, so, umm ... do you want to give our relationship another go?"

"Yeah, ok then." Gabriella said, with a small smirk on her face.

She leant towards Troy, he leant forward aswell.

Their lips touched for the second time that week. This time it felt even warmer than before. Even better than before. Gabriella seemed to like Troy even more than before.

**The Next Day**

It's the school karaoke night.

Troy and Gabriella go up to sing their favourite song together.

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
Ooh, to all the possibilties, ohh  
I know  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here for now

This could be the start of something new.  
It feels so right to be here with you ohh  
And now looking in your eyes.  
I feel in my heart.  
The start of something new.

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight.  
And the world looks so much brighter, brighter.  
With you by my side.  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right for now

This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new.

I never thought that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, yeah!

It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new.

**That's it. No more! Story is finished!! Yay!! lol. I really wanted to end it wiv a high school musical song, so there it is! Also, that's my favourite song throughout the whole film(s) although, I also like everyday, but that would have nothing to do with this story, anyway, hope you enjoyed it!! D**

**Don't forget to review it!! :D**


End file.
